Flaredrick
Flaredrick or "Boss" is the leader of Delta Squadron . History Flaredrick is not like most Toa when they are born. Flaredrick was born in the far future of the time Superiornatural was even created. In that time a war was raging on between the Republic and the Confederacy. In hopes to defeat the robotic army, the Republic decided to clone one legendary Toa's DNA, so that he would the source of this army. But unannounced to them all, was that he would betray them, and go join the enemy, for he was a Bounty Hunter. He may have left, but he had already given his DNA to the scientists of the water wolrd of New Aqua Magna. Like all clones, they are in a vat to start out with, filled with energized protodermis to speed up the aging rate so that they are ready to fight in a few weeks from being born. Every clone will be born a different breed of soldiers for the grand army, such as him. He was born to be a Clone Commando for the army, an elite soldier made for assassinations, infiltraion, and most of all killing the enemies of the Republic. Before he was set off to battle, he recieved special Toa armor that each commando gets. They are equipped with Katarn-class armor with vibroblade, and DC-17 blasters. They are also equipped with masks that have visors on them that gave them a HUD display, which shows the status of his squadron, health, shielding, and night vision. After this he still went through simulations of battles that may take place in his life time. He was then introuduced to his squad that he would be leading. He met Lavist "Scorch", Iconatus "Fixer, and Barnis "Sev". Together they are Delta Squad, a feirce squad of the Republic. Shortley after they met, they went back again to training, for they needed to learn to work as a team, instead of solo. Soon after that, the time came to be deployed into combat in the first day of the war, but they were split up and had to rendezvous at the planet of attack. Missions Superiornatural After they had defeated the capitol ship on the giant tree village on Earth, a huge blast occured. They did not know, that the blast caused a time rift which sent then back in time to the days when Earth was a triving planet with many people in it. The platform they were on dissapered, and he and his squad fell to the ground. They were shaken up from the fall, but no serious injuries. When they landed on the jungle floor, they were approached by two Matoran. They were Sybre and JiMing who came up to them and asked who they were, and if they wanted to join Superiornatural Inc. It was here that their monster hunting carrer began. Trivia *Flaredrick is an upcoming comic maker *He is inspired from Star Wars' Clone Commando RC 01/138 *His timeline when he was born was somewhere around 2250 *Though he dons the Mask of Life and has the element of fire, he really doesn't use them.